metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora Unit 313
Gender I'm not sure but is 313's assigned gender male? He sounds like 217, only deeper in that message. Hellkaiserryo12 22:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Fun fact I defeated AU 313 for the first time on Wednesday night, 8:52 pm central time. "Wait, Armantula is a sysop, but he's never beaten MP3??" Yep, that's right! Now I can honestly say that I've completed every officially-published Metroid game to 100%. Does anyone have confetti? Hehe. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats! But doesn't "100%" include beating Hyper Mode and unlocking all of the gallery stuff? ;) ChozoBoy 03:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Combat? I just looked at the bottom and saw that Aurora Unit 313 had lasers for combat, and that all Aurora Units had combat settings. What the heck does that mean? How does a floating brain in a tank fight people with lasers?Corruption378 04:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Lasers go through glass.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, just look at Mother Brain. Someone attacks her, resulting in her tank breaking. She then needs a way to defend herself. I doubt it's real glass--glass would break after a missile for sure! And Brain's never been seen to shoot through her tube. Though this does beg a question--if 313 had combat settings, why didn't it defend itself against the pirates on the Valhalla? Dazuro 19:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone might want to rephrase that perhaps. I wrote that section. Maybe since 217 was corrupted at the time the images were displayed, it was showing an image of what is to come? Those weapons are probably Pirate design though. OR 313's abilities were latent? :/ BTW what gender is 313? Hellkaiserryo12 19:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) 313 may have tried to defend itself on the Valhalla, but there is no indication. As for Mother Brain, those weren't lasers, those were some sort of plasma beams. Lasers are more focused. But this is all just speculation. Whether or not combat is really default programming on an Aurora remains to be be seen, as that picture is either a hint, or a mistake. But it's an important thing to consider. This page says that 313 is a male, but its voice is so deep and so different from that of 217, it could possibly be neutral.--Tuckerscreator 21:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Rule of the thumb: We will not speculate on gender unless stated or obvious. If it isn't stated, that is what the article should say. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think the AU's really have genders.... But is this battle harder with 100% like Robo-Ridley in MZM? Because I got 100% pickups and can't seem to beat the head. Why aren't there any Anti-Phazon units after the Dark Samus fight? SxyBeast 23:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, AU's can have programmed genders, not biologically, but as their personality. And as for beating the AU watch these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqAEkeXrGVI&feature=channel_page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMTylXKa9to&feature=channel --Tuckerscreator 15:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe the reason AU 313 didn't fight back was because after they destroyed the cables in the room with the Leviathian code in it it could not fight and was rendered helpless when it was forcefully removed,or it couldnt fight until its stasis tank or whatever is broken and then fight back but the pirates did not break it,but thats stupid,it probably has an explosive set in for the crisis,i like my first reason better,the pirates could justgo in through the boarding pod and go down from ther,not all things need to move the same path as samus,the pirates fought the marines while the boarding pod took the the cable system by suprise and humourisly blow it up instead of over riding it or cutting the wires,but seriously how could pirates resist a prize(and fun like that)to do that,not like they had the time. Can you overload AU 313 with phazon by using the Hyper Lasso to vent some of your Phazon? (Rundas382 13:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) :It is the Hyper Grapple for one thing. Anyways, you can't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) darkness is whating? can some one pleese tell me when 313 says darkness is coming? Sign your posts, please. Anyway, as I recall he says it when you scan the memoir thing aboard the Valhalla... could be wrong though, I haven't been able to play Corruption in a while. Dazuro 19:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, it's an extra that is seen aboard the Valhalla when Samus inputs a code into a terminal. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ING Return? When he says darkness is coming is he referring thecorruption or is he referring to the ing or Both? The ing are in the valhalha but not in thier BADASS form. Could this be last of the ing or will they come back?(Metroid101 01:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) He means that a dark time is coming if the Pirates’s plan prevails. He NOT referring to the Ing, as he has never heard of them, as far as I know.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 14:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it. I think 313 is talking about turning to the side of Phazon. Or more likely "all fading to black". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) he is clearly talking about the evil plot of phazon,he understood what was going to happen and knew that all hope was lost and that evil would prevail this time,i know what hes talkin about,i just can't explain it. I wouldn't say that Phazon is evil, just dangerous. Phaaze was just doing what came naturally, reproducing. Think about it, snakes and spiders are dangerous, are they evil, NO. If anything, Dark Samus is the real evil that was born of Phazon. Remember, she was also born of Samus' DNA and Metroid Prime's cells. Even though she was born of Phazon, I think what really made her an evil being was the fact that she had human DNA, as only humans (or intelligent beings like humans) are capable of being evil. I'm pretty sure all Metroid Prime wanted was to be left alone, and eat phazon. As for its psychotic behavior, well, the pirates disturbed, captured, and experimented on it, wouldn't that make you angry. But when it was reborn as Dark Samus, it had malicious intent. Dark Samus was kind of controlling Phaaze against its "will". Phaaze only sent out leviathans every 100 years, it didn't go overboard. But Dark Samus was making it sent out leviathans whenever she wanted. I think the only "evil" Phazon existed inside of Dark Samus, because according to the MP Trilogy story booklet, anyone infected with Dark Samus' Phazon energy would obey her, and it also says that she "infected" a leviathan. So I say Phazon isn't the evil one, it is Dark Samus.LightMasterJ 07:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AU Message What is the entire message that Aurora Unit 313 delivers on the Valhalla? (Rundas382 17:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC)) :"Data log entry 2467.3. This will be the last communication of the G.F.S. Valhalla. Our efforts to repel the Space Pirate boarding force have failed. They have successfully removed the primary mounting structure around our statis tank. It is obvious now that they intend to extract us from the Valhalla./It is vital that the Federation recieve this transmission./ ...Severing main power.../A large bioform is creating a wormhole./...Implant into.../Sentient planet which is the source of all Phazon./...Darkness coming." '/'s indicate where the next bit of text is a new line. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Buddy. (Rundas382 12:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC)) Why isn't that in the article? You can also use " " for linebreaks. :"Data log entry 2467.3. This will be the last communication of the G.F.S. Valhalla. Our efforts to repel the Space Pirate boarding force have failed. They have successfully removed the primary mounting structure around our statis tank. It is obvious now that they intend to extract us from the Valhalla. :''It is vital that the Federation recieve this transmission. :...Severing main power... :A large bioform is creating a wormhole. :...Implant into... :Sentient planet which is the source of all Phazon. :...Darkness coming."'' ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if I add it? (Rundas382 13:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC)) Ijust finished adding it on to the page... check it out! (Rundas382 13:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC)) No problem. Thanks, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Spine? Hey, I noticed that 313 has something that looks like a spinal column trailing down from it. Does anyone know if it has a point? Blackwolf99 13:20 EST--Blackwolf99 21:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :To connect it to Phaaze's core so it can control it like a body, if you think about it, the human spinal column also conncects to the body for control purposes, as well as support. It would likely be the same here. Maybe this can be added to the article? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe under trivia. --Blackwolf99 22:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I've been wondering. Wouldn't Phaaze have exploded after the Aurora Unit 313 was disconnected from Phaaze? It was symbiotically connected to Phaaze, but during the battle, it becomes disconnected. Wouldn't that mean that the symbiosis was broken? So why would Phaaze explode after the disconnected AU was destroyed, and not when the AU's spine was disconnected from Phaaze? This kind of leaves me to believe that there may be another reason why Phaaze exploded. And I also wonder if it is possible for Phaaze to regenerate itself, like how Dark Samus kept regenerating herself after she exploded. It might be possible, since I seriously doubt that all Phazon was destroyed after Phaaze exploded.LightMasterJ 07:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It came with a wireless function. :) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that.LightMasterJ 04:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :How do you think the AU's were able to be connected together through their network? Wires leading from the Olympus to SkyTown? I think the Symbiosis would have had a similar nature. It could be telepathic, not necessarily a physical connection to the planet's core. As the planet was sentient, it could be that DS and or AU had posessed it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :You're probably right about the AU's, but I'm not sure that the same would apply to the core of a planet. Maybe the AU's are connected through something like a satellite, or are connected through radio signals or something. But then again, why would the planet explode just because the AU was destroyed? Even though it was symbiotically connected, Phaaze didn't need the AU to survive before ''it was connected. But even if Phaaze is gone for good, I still don't think that means all Phazon in the universe is gone for good.LightMasterJ 08:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::When you make a symbiotical relationship between two organisms if one dies the other one will die too. Phaaze could live normally before the connection, but afterwards phaaze couldn´t live without the AU.DIM87 16:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Screw Attack weakness works in Hypermode I see that someone listed that using the Screw attack against AU 313 doesn't stop its spinning attack in Hypermode difficulty. However this is incorrect as even in Hypermode if you manage to Screw Attack into the AU's weakspot on the back of its head it not only stops it from attacking but damages it and incapacitates it as if you had attacked it normally with a beam weapon, this takes some extreme luck and accuracy to pull off though. Marx Wraith 21:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) If i understand, in normal and hyper mode difficulty, you can screw attack into his weakspot which incapacitates it (and damages it) at any other time. But in regards to his Spin attack, on normal mode, can you stop it just by hitting him anywhere with the Screw attack or do you have to hit that weakspot just like in Hyper Mode difficulty? ( 21:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC)). To be honest I have only ever played it on Veteran and Hypermode difficulties, so I wouldn't know about it working on Normal, it is probably like this on all difficulties most likely. Marx Wraith 01:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh whoops, I actually meant Veteran difficulty! So you can confirm that on Veteran, you cant simply collide anywhere on its body to stop the spin? If thats the case, then please change the article. ( 06:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC)) Sadness Great boss, but kind of a crappy way to end the trilogy. FOR GOD'S SAKE, THIS IS HOW WE END THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME TRILOGY OF ALL TIME? Sylux X 20:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) i think that the phazon has also corrupted au 313 —Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.126.195.48 (talk • ) :It did. --'The Exterminator''' (talk • • ) 21:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC)